


Questions and Answers

by bethany81707



Series: Events Reinterpreted [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fix-It, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Talking, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Dimitri approaches Edelgard one last time, ready to hear her out before he removes her head.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Events Reinterpreted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Questions and Answers

“Professor, do you think Edelgard will show up?” Dimitri asked. Alena scanned the field, not seeing anything that might indicate Edelgard’s imminent presence.

“I have faith. But I might rather a spare cloak,” Alena said.

“The lesser of two disappointments, then. I wish I had thought to bring a cape,” Edelgard remarked, appearing before her eyes in a flash of light with a girlish smile.

“So you have come, then. I wish to ask you some questions,” Dimitri said.

“Ask away, Tempest King,” Edelgard said.

“Why did you start this war? What purpose was there in the deaths it has wrought?” Dimitri asked.

“That’s a simple one. The system of valuing Crests above all else has led to a society in which the abuse and torture of all in the nobility are condoned and ignored, while the commoners live in fear that their next ruler will change their way of life. You count Sylvain, Ingrid, Mercedes and Bernadetta among your ranks, and you have not come to the same conclusion that the Crest system must not be allowed to continue?” Edelgard explained.

“So you say, having killed your own father to ascend to your throne so early,” Dimitri growled. Edelgard gasped, Alena’s quick reactions stopping her hand from slapping Dimitri across the cheek.

“...My apologies, Dimitri, but I’m afraid your information is false. My dad gave me not only the crown of his own free will, but the strength to bear it properly. My path to the title of Empress is a bloody one, but that blood was not on my hands,” Edelgard said, stepping back to catch her breath.

“...I am the one who should be sorry. I had heard this information from Seteth, so I assumed it was reliable,” Dimitri said.

“The church has worked hard to establish and maintain a reputation as an authority worth maintaining. Rhea was born to write the history books taught to us at our time in the academy, and Seteth is careful to curate the library of works that don’t meet his standards. Are you absolutely certain of all the information they have shared?” Edelgard asked.

“I don’t need to be certain. I have their trust, and I have helped them when they needed help. They will not steer me wrong, even if they have secrets they don’t want to share with me. Is that not enough?” Dimitri countered. Edelgard’s fist clenched.

“Trust… trust is a luxury I haven’t been able to afford for years. My uncle was very controlling, and even if I knew anyone I befriended wasn’t on his side, I couldn’t guarantee they were safe from having my secrets pulled from them some other way. I want a world where a lot of injustices caused by Crests and the church are known only in horror stories spoken around a campfire, but above all else, I want a world away from that kind of fear,” Edelgard said. Though she maintained a certain level of stoicism, both Dimitri and Alena caught the fear she still possessed of a man Dimitri had crushed.

“So you aim to build a world where the strong rise to power,” Dimitri said, not wanting to press after that confession.

“I do not know where the competencies among your friends are, so permit me to use my own. Bernadetta is a noble, next in line for the title of Countess Varley, and her fear hounds her every footstep. Dorothea is a commoner, dancing a fine line between her current station and drinking from storm drains, and her keen intuition can pierce any sneering facade. Under what system does it pass for normal that Bernadetta will become, at the very least, the wife of someone with power while Dorothea has to pray that she won’t return to her alleyways?” Edelgard asked.

“Do not worry, Edelgard, I know these two well enough that I understand your point. And I agree, that the commoners should get to have their say. But you cannot just raise them to our station and believe they will be as skilled. Dorothea has an unfair advantage, she studied at Garreg Mach,” Dimitri said.

“And will this continue to be considered an unfair advantage? Dimitri, here I am, backed into a corner and forced to consider defeat, and to hear my opponent does not know of the fundamental flaws of our society and thus will be unlikely to change them? I shudder to think about how harshly you will judge the next person to decide to try to revolutionise this broken world we live in,” Edelgard said.

“You need not die here, Edelgard. Surrender is still an option,” Dimitri suggested, holding out a hand.

“...I’m afraid I have spent enough time underground under lock and key. No, if you press the attack, if you come into Enbarr with your weapons drawn, you will not leave it while I draw breath. I will not accept any Adrestian surrender,” Edelgard said.

“And you will allow your troops to suffer for your pride? Those troops you claim have so much potential?” Dimitri asked.

“The soldiers I have with me know their options. All of them have agreed that they would rather die than see a world where the Crest system still brings suffering to anyone. If you want to think yourself merciful, perhaps you should propose that a Fodlan under your rule will not suffer the same yoke,” Edelgard said.

“I see there is little use in continuing to seek reason. I have what I wanted to learn, and I feel as if I may indeed consider your points. But if needs must, our battle in Enbarr must go ahead as planned. With that said, I have one last gift for you… El,” Dimitri said, holding out a dagger. Edelgard took it, shivering violently enough that Hubert manifested from wherever he was hiding and stopped her sinking to her knees.

“...Thank you… I remember you. I remember the boy who helped me survive when all seemed bleakest,” Edelgard said.


End file.
